


scars

by Larrysexting



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, larry stylinson au, teenfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrysexting/pseuds/Larrysexting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry wants is to become a successful writer. He doesn't care about anything else. He doesn't have time for anything else. </p><p>That is until he Meets a beautiful boy with a broken body, designed with scars and bruises. </p><p>He can't help but use him in his writing, he can't help but think about him, it's like his writing has become the broken boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His hand was gentle as he wrote over the delicate white sheet of paper. His fingers swirling with every letter he wrote. The noise of the classroom disappearing as he wrote his essay for the day.

Harrys mind was filled with complex words and long sentences. Too long and too complex for the essay he was writing at the moment. It was a practice essay for their project the had to do on real life journalist, this would help them get in the mindset of the journalist and write a short story based on what they would do if they were in the shoes of the journalist. Harry still didn't know what journalist he wanted to write about, but that didn't matter, this was a practice essay, an essay asking for Harry's opinion of journalism, an essay with Harry's complex thoughts, an essay he needed to finish in less than five minuets. But for Harry that wasn't a problem, after all he was gonna be an English major in a few months.

Once Harry was done, he placed his pencil to the side of his paper and looked over the essay. He wanted to make sure the words flowed out in ease. He wanted to make sure it made sense and that he didn't make any little mistakes.

That was just Harry, a perfectionist,. Everything had to be just right. If He had to blame anyone for his perfectionism it would probably be his father. He would always make Harry do everything over again if something was off. But Harry would also have to thank him when it came to his writing skills.

His father may had been a hard man on him, but it lead to Harry being an amazing writer. Whenever Harry had an essay due, he would go to his father and he would review it, make him redo it until it was perfect.

He would say "A person can only achieve their goals with hard practice and better skill". His father was right. Harry would always come home with straight A's and perfect scores in English class.

It stuck with Harry through out the years. He would always think about his fathers words when it came to writing and would redo his essays over and over again until satisfied.

To his luck, the essay in front of him was perfect. All the sentences he wanted were neatly composed on the white paper, just how he wanted it.

Harry's thoughts were soon interrupted when the bell rang. He placed all his supplies in the bag and walked down to hand in his essay, but as was about to leave the classroom his teacher called for him. "Mr. styles" he called out "may I have a word with you?" Mr. Joannes, Harry's English teacher, asked. His expression was gentle and he held a small smile on his face. So why was Harry so nervous ? Maybe it was because he had never been called by a teacher after class, he wasn't the type to have 'after class convos' which teachers that mostly lead to an unpleasant comment from the teacher. Harry was a good kid and always will be, he was the type that people would call 'teachers pet'. Of course Harry didn't see himself like that, he was the type that got what he wanted. He was very ambitious and stubborn, but yet... that never lead to conflicts in schools. He mostly kept to himself, and he liked it that way.

Harry held his bag tight and nodded, gently walking over to the mans desk. His mind filled with questions of why Mr. Joannes wanted to talk to him. He hadn't done anything bad ... Has he? Harry scanned his mind for recent occurrences of the things he did in class to see if he had done anything wrong to make Mr. Joannes have a word with Harry. But nothing came up.

Yet, Harry's nerves were kicking in, making his foot shake and his fingers fiddle with his bags zipper. He needed to keep calm.

 _There is nothing to worry about_ , Harry said to himself mostly to calm his nerves down.

Mr. Joannes pulled out some papers from his desks drawer and placed them neatly on his desk, just in front of Harry.

"The reason I asked you to stay after class for a little bit was because, I have a proposition for you" Mr Joannes said looking at Harry with a larger smile than he had before. This allowed the older mans wrinkles to be more visible.

"A proposition? What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at him completely confused. He took a glance at the papers in the mans desk hoping he could find his answer in them and make this small convo more clear, and to an end. It was his lunch brake and he was starving. If he wasn't in trouble than why was his time being wasted with a proposition? Harry liked getting to his goals by himself with no help. He wanted to be independent and wanted to feel satisfied with his work, the work he achieved, with no help at all.

"It's a school competition, here at Kingston" the man started to explain, but Harry had already lost interested when he had said the words "school and competitions" ironically both right after each other in one sentence. Harry wasn't fond of school competitions, no matter what they were, Harry didn't find them interesting at all. He hates the idea of putting your hard work out there just so that random people from your school could judge it in various ways and give you a stupid sticker that said 'good job!' With a stupid smiley face on the side. He wanted his work to have meaning! He wanted it to reach out to people, to speak out to them, Not just be another entry in some school competitions.

But those feelings started back when he was in elementary through middle school, back when he wasn't as confident with his writing skills, he was in college now, he is better at writing and is more confident. But that still didn't change his mindset, and he already knew what he was going to say to Mr. Joannes.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Mr. Joannes quickly interrupted "I'll give you extra credit in your project for the journalist essay! How's 40 extra point?!" The man said ecstatically, almost sounding like he wanted to buy the boys writing skills for his own good.

Harry sighed and looked at him timidly, almost feeling bad that his favourite teacher was bribing him into signing up for the competition. But Mr. Joannes took in the boys expression and knew he had to do something before he lost his best writer.

"Look Harry, this opportunity won't only help the program here, but it can help you as well... I mean you want to be an English major right? And you want to become a Novelist?" He asked pushing his glasses back.

Harry only nodded hearing the man out... well he really didn't have a choice, it's not like he could get up and walk away.

"This can help you out so much when your applying for jobs. people will not only see a young man with great writing skills, but a man who has experience in professional writing. You will be hired right away! And you won't be seen as a rookie... trust me I know Harry" Mr. Joannes picked up the papers from his desk staking them neatly and handing them to Harry "just think about it, and get back to me with your final Decision, okay?"

Harry cleared his throat leaning in to grab the stack of papers. He took in the mans words for a minute. Maybe getting a little help wouldn't hurt, this was his last year of college so maybe having some professional experience can do good for him, he would defiantly read over the papers once he was back at his dorm.

Harry gave him a small nod smiling " yeah okay I'll give it a look and see... thank you" Harry placed the papers in his bag and stood up smiling "see you tomorrow" he heard a small goodbye as he walked out of the class and headed to the lunch room.

He needed to clear his mind and get some food in his system. That was his main goal for the day, the rest can wait.


	2. broken record

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Harry wants is to become a successful writer. He doesn't care about anything else. He doesn't have time for anything else. 
> 
> That is until he Meets a beautiful boy with a broken body, designed with scars and bruises. 
> 
> He can't help but use him in his writing, he can't help but think about him, it's like his writing has become the broken boy.

Life on campus was like a broken record. Harry's days consisted of the same events; wake up, take a shower, get his stuff ready, head to his classes. Then he went to lunch, with Liam and Niall of course, after all they were his only friends, which followed in him returning to classes, and lastly returning to his dorm room where he would study for tests and/or do his projects.

Sadly even the weekends were broken records, filled with even less eventful stuff. Would one even call staying in, watching shows on Netflix and then stuffing their face with take out an event? if so, what a depressing way to spend a weekend.

Harry sometimes wished he took the invite from Niall and Liam to go to a party, or to even simply as just hang out.

He yarned to be more open and sociable, to be more wild, But he was too focused in school. He didn't want to jeopardize his whole school life just to be able to have a bit of fun. He was honestly content with the simple life he had and was thankful for the respect Liam and Niall had for it.

Today on the other hand was different. Harry, after just finishing his classes was back in his room, where he sat indie style on his bed, with coffee in his hand once ina awhile, lazily taking sips. He was looking over the papers Mr. Joannes had given him earlier. He just wanted to give them a glimpse, nothing more and nothing less.

The front was coated with an image of a hand holding a pencil, just above a note book paper. Very cliché if you asked Harry. The booklet also had various bright colors that really didn't have anything to do with the writing competition, since in Harry's opinion, the colors were just screaming out for attention.

So far, Harry didn't have any interest in this. He turned to the next page titled;

**_Pg1_ **

**_UNI writing competition: Rules_ **

_• Entries must be written in English._

_• Only one entry per person._

_• All work must be original and independent._

_• BE SURE OF YOUR WORD COUNT! Type the exact word count (counting every single word, except the title and contact information) at the top of the manuscript._

_• Must choose one of the categories listed on page 2._

_• Must be individual work, and research._

• _Must be a student at a local college in England._

• _Writing form must be in the style of a journalist, using first person encounters with the category you will be researching._

_• Please make sure your contact details are entered correctly - this is to make sure we can contact you if your entry is chosen as a winner or for publication with Oxford University Press._

_• Late entries will not be accepted._

Harry read over the second to last rule over and over again.

-i _f your entry is chosen as a winner or for publication with Oxford University Press._

- _for **publication** with **Oxford University press.**_

Who would of thought that the winner for this stupid competition would get to be published? Mr. Joannes sure did fail to inform Harry on this life changing, dream come true, once in a life time opportunity! Well... that is if Harry enters. And even if he enters he still has to be quit an astonishing writer in order to be even considered as one of the top winners.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about all of this. He took a small sip from his cup letting the hot liquid flow down his throat and heavily into his stomach. The coffee was hot, but not as hot to bother Harry.

After a few minutes of thinking and getting nowhere, Harry decides to read on as he realizing he hadn't even taken a look at the categories listed for the competition. Maybe those will be able to make up his mind.

_**pg2** _

**_Categories_ **

**_These categories are based on personal issues that can be found around the world. Most of them are seen as minor concerns, even though people worldwide have experienced this, or know of someone that deals with this. What we will acquire from this is to be able to give people a larger understanding of how great these issues are and to maybe find a solution for them._ **

**_Population growth_** : _In other words, Homeless people. We would like for you to keep these questions in mind when researching this category. It will also be great if you talked to someone who is experiencing this._

• _How did they end up on the streets?_

• _How/where do they live on the streets?_

• _What do they do for personal hygiene and needs, such as water and food?_

• _What do you think the solution could be?_

_These are just suggestions any extra research will be on your behalf, we do greatly encourage extra research for it will strengthen your writing._

_**Drug abuse**_ : _Any type of drug can fit in this category, for example; over the counter top, cocaine, weed, heroine, etc. We would like for you to keep these questions in mind when researching this category. It will also be great if you talked to someone who is experiencing this. •What was the cause for the start of the drug, and why did they start abusing it._

• _How often do they do it?_

• _How do they get their hands on it?_

• _How does having this addiction prevent them from doing?_

• _What do you think the solution could be?_

_ These are just suggestions any extra research will be on your behalf, we do greatly encourage extra research for it will strengthen your writing. _

_**Mental illness**_ : _Such as someone who self-harms, is depressed, has an eating disorder etc. We would like for you to keep these questions in mind when researching this category. It will also be great if you talked to someone who is experiencing this._

• _What problem do they face?_

• _What are some triggers to this problem?_

•  _Do they have help to aid their proble m? if so what kind of help._

_• What affects do they suffer with this problem, how bad are they?_

• _What do you think the solution could be?_

_ These are just suggestions any extra research will be on your behalf, we do greatly encourage extra research for it will strengthen your writing.  _

_**Another thing we ask you to do is to please not let your feelings get in the way of your research, think and act like a true journalist.** _

If Harry wasn't interested in this competition at first, he truly was now. He could feel himself getting exited. The idea of being able to experience the life of a journalist with an assignment like this sent shivers all over his body. He could feel his veins beginning to fill with excitement. 

He started getting ideas in his head of what he wanted to do first and what he should start doing.But primarily he needed to tell his teacher he was in, then he could get to work. 

All of the topics interested him so he needed to think his choice thoroughly, and make sure he was gonna stick with it. He didn't want to enter a competition and midway through find it boring. He wanted to provoke himself for pure buzz, instigation. This wasn't just a competition anymore, no... this was a challenge. 

He was dedicated to win it. No matter what. He will not let his feelings get in the way, he will follow through to whatever is put in front of him, until the dead line is met. 

Harry closed the booklet and placed it back in his bag, along with the rest of his books. Starting tomorrow, Harry will be waking up with a new objective. 

No more broken records.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these chapters are more of a background story for the motive of the story. Louis will be introduced maybe in the next chapter depending on the flow of my writing. Also if you don't follow my vine, you should take a look at it. I post and edit for each chapter (if i can find clips that go along with it) if interested, my vine is rose and dagger. 
> 
> Thanks again to my lovely friend, and editor kaelyn for editing my chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Louis will not be introduced into the story until chapter three or four, please be patient and see these chapters as more of a background story for the motive of the fic. thank you :)
> 
> special thanks to my friend Kaetlyn for editing the story! your amazing!


End file.
